The man who changed everything
by NatasJa92
Summary: Sometimes one person can change everything. Yoh/Fei Long. Oneshot. Enjoy it XD


All his life he had been alone. Alone in this large, cruel world. He never had any real friends. He didn't trust anyone after his dear father died. He couldn't let anyone come close to him and his heart.

Everything was going well until that guy showed up. And only that person brought trouble. Well, not really trouble but he troubled him. The man wasn't like any other guy. Also it made him think about things that he had denied himself for a long time. That was also the reason why he couldn't and wouldn't give into his own feelings. He had done it once before and that hadn't gone very well to say the least.

So he went on with his life and job, ignoring his desires. He knew it was the only way for himself to live his life. Sometimes it became too much for him to bear. Then he would send the man away for a couple of days. In those days he would organize his thoughts and feelings again.

He knew the little boy knew that something was different. But he wouldn't tell Tao. The boy was too precious to do something like that. Also if he had told the boy something then there was a chance that the man himself would know in a short time too. And something like that couldn't happen. He couldn't let the man find out about it.

He is a leader but apart from that he is a normal man like any other. Sometimes it is hard to be a leader but then he would think back to the time when all this was almost destroyed. Then he would look ahead into the future, wondering what would be next.

No matter how much he wanted to give into his own feelings, he wouldn't do it for the sake of himself. He couldn't do it, no matter how hard it was. And it became harder every time he saw the man. And that was quite frequent.

He had sworn that he would never trust another person in his life. But somehow he had broken this promise to himself. He had begun to trust this man. In the beginning he had ignored it but he had noticed that he couldn't keep ignoring something so clear. He was sure that this change didn't go unnoticed by the other man and not to forget the boy. This made him feel insecure. Something he didn't like at all.

As time went by he noticed that he was watching the man more and more. Every time he tried to look away and make the desire for the man go away. At first it worked but as more time passed this also became harder.

He was feeling things that he had never experienced before. He had promised to never feel anything like this for the rest of his life. He couldn't risk his heart as simply as that. His heart has been through enough to last for a whole lifetime.

He knew all this but he still couldn't ignore what was happening to him. The boy had tried to talk to him about it but he had only told Tao that it was something he had to do alone. No one could help him with this. He had to solve this on his own like he always had done.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, things changed. Not only around him but also within him. Things had changed without him noticing it. He didn't know when it had happened but one day he noticed that nothing was the same anymore. Somehow he didn't mind the change like he normally would have. Nobody sensed the change but it didn't matter. He was glad that he had noticed though.

As he began to see everything in a different way he started to think about what would happen if he would give into his feelings. And act on them. It was something he didn't want to think about before but now he could. That didn't take away the fact that he was still afraid of getting hurt. He had always guarded his heart with his own life. If he were to give that up for that man, he had to be sure that his heart was safe.

Then the time came. The time that his feelings were found out by the man. How the man found out he does not exactly know. But one day the man came to him. It didn't really come as a shock to him. But he was still surprised at how it all happened.

He had been sitting in his room reading one of his favorite books. When suddenly someone bursted into the room. He sighed, at first he thought it was Tao but when he didn't get the usual greetings from the boy he knew it was someone else. He hated it when someone interrupted him.

He glanced up to see the intruder. He froze when he saw who the person was. The man was standing, with crossed arms, a couple of feet away. Once he met the man's gaze he couldn't look away anymore. He didn't know what to do or say. He had been avoiding the man for awhile now, because he had been afraid of this. He knew he couldn't prevent this but he had hoped that it would take longer. But sadly it didn't. And now the man was standing before him, and they were alone.

He still wasn't able to move his eyes away from the man's gaze. Then suddenly the man was standing very close to him. Their legs were almost touching. He shivered, it had been awhile since he had seen the man this close. Slowly the man started to lean closer. He didn't know what to do or expect so he kept still and silent. Waiting for the man to do something.

Without knowing it, he had closed his eyes. Then he felt soft, warm lips touch his own. It wasn't long but enough to make him blush. When those lips left, he opened his eyes to see the man looking at him. He was leaning over him, supporting his upper body with his hands on the arms of the chair. What was happening? He didn't know but he really wanted to.

He looked up into the man's eyes, only to see that those eyes where watching him closely. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The man smiled at this and slowly shook his head. The man backed away from him and kneeled down before him.

Then the man started to speak in that soft voice. '' Isn't it time to tell me something? You have been avoiding me for quite some time now. And I am tired of it.'' He was startled at what the man had to say. It seemed that the man was even longer aware of his feelings then he had thought.

He watched the man's face for any emotions that could betray him. When he found none, he decided to take a chance. After all, the man had said that he was tired of this game they were playing.

''You changed everything from the very beginning. I think you are aware of that. The organization became more stable and business was good again. But that was not the only thing that changed.'' He slowly began, choosing his words carefully.

He avoided looking into those eyes. He knew if he did, that he wouldn't be able to continue. He took a deep breath, this was hard. He was about to give his heart away without knowing what would happen with it. Would it be rejected? Betrayed once again? Or would it be loved and taken care of?

''I'm sorry for avoiding you but I had to protect myself. I guess that didn't work. I… it's hard to…'' He struggled with the next words. Suddenly the man was back on his feet again, casting a shadow over him. He looked up at the man. Then he felt it. He felt something wet run down his cheeks. He was crying. He couldn't believe it. It had been so long since the last time he cried.

He was pulled up into strong, warm arms. He leaned against the man and hid his face in the strong chest. After awhile the tears stopped falling.

''Sshh, I know. You don't have to say it. I just wanted to be sure about it.'' A soft voice whispered into his ear. He looked up into the man's eyes only to see love shining in them.

Everything was alright. He was safe. More then that, his heart was safe. In this mans hands. He whispered a soft 'thank you' before settling his head on the shoulder before him. The arms around him tightened.

Finally he had found someone he could trust with all his heart. Not only that, he had given his heart to this man. Something he thought he would never do. Something he thought would never be even possible.

From now on this man wouldn't be just another person in his organization. Or someone he knew. From now on this man would be Yoh, his lover. His soul mate. If something like that even exist. But right now he didn't care.

Now he could die happy, knowing that he was loved by the man he loved with all his heart. Knowing what loving someone felt like.

The End

This is my first fic of this year !! Yeeyz XD So, tell me what you all think about it ^^

Also a late Happy New Year to everyone *hugs* * gives out chocolate cookies*


End file.
